Le dernier des Seigneurs Kaï
by Lord Kai
Summary: C'est l'arrivée d'un élève en 6ème année du nom de Tommy Anderson. Il fait vite connaissance avec le trio vu que son père fait partie de l'Ordre du phoenix et qu'il est à Gryffondor. Ils apprendront plusieurs sorts et Tommy en étonnera certains av
1. La lettre de Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : La lettre de Poudlard  
  
Comme l'année précédente, il faisait très chaud en Angleterre cet été-là et chaque jour les habitants espéraient voir apparaître un nuage dans le ciel ou de la pluie tombait. Tommy Anderson était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant au contenu de la lettre apportée par un hibou à son intention. Il avait contemplé le sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant un "P" majuscule. Les parents de Tommy étaient partis à Londres pour la journée et comme son nom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe, Tommy l'avait ouverte et lu son contenu :  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
  
Cher Mr Anderson,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes inscrit au collège Poudlard. Puisque que vous étiez précédemment à l'école de Beaubâton, vous débuterez cette nouvelle année en 6e année à Poudlard.  
  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
  
La rentrée est fixée au 1er Septembre et vous devrez vous rendre sur la voie 9 3/4 à la gare de Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express.  
  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Anderson, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice-adjointe  
  
Il avait entendu parler de cette fabuleuse école il y a 2 ans pour un tournoi auquel il n'avait pu participer puisqu'il n'avait pas l'âge requis, et il était fier d'y être admis.  
  
Cependant quelque chose le tracassait, allait-il être à la hauteur ? Le collège Poudlard était l'une des écoles les plus réputées de tout le Royaume-Uni et les cours n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'à Beaubâton.  
  
À ce moment-là il s'imagina dans un coin du parc de Poudlard, sans amis et avec une baguette magique avec laquelle il n'arrivait pas à jeter le moindre sort. Mais cette image disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand il repensa aux paroles de Fleur Delacour, la sorcière qui avait été choisie pour disputer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
  
"-Ils n'arrivent pas à jeter de sorts sans baguettes magiques là-bas et la magie Noire est interdite. Donc sans baguette, ils ne peuvent rien faire !!!"  
  
Il avait donc une avance par rapport aux sorciers de Poudlard, car lui savait utiliser la magie sans baguette, du moins un petit peu car sans baguette il ne maîtrisait que peu de sort.  
  
Et comment fonctionnait cette école avec tout les d'élèves qu'elle avait ? Était-on réparti selon notre année ou alors était-ce très différent ?  
  
Tommy se posa beaucoup de questions et ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de ses parents qu'il sortit de sa chambre pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle !!!  
  
Ceux-ci le félicitèrent et son père lui annonça qu'il l'emmènerait sur le Chemin de Traverse (comme indiqué sur sa liste de fournitures) le lendemain.  
  
Tommy appela aussitôt son meilleur ami pour le mettre au courant.  
  
-Allô Maxime ?  
  
-Tommy, c'est toi ?  
  
-Oui, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient d'arriver chez moi !!!  
  
-Dis-le moi, tu sais que je n'aime pas les devinettes.  
  
-Je vais aller faire ma 6e année au collège Poudlard !!!  
  
-Ouah !!! C'est vrai...C'est...c'est super !!!  
  
-Oui mon père m'a dit que demain on irait acheter mes fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse !!!  
  
-T'as de la chance, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas. Et à Pré-au-Lard aussi !!!  
  
-Pré-au-Lard, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
-On ne t'a pas prévenu ? C'est le village qui est à côté du château, on peut y aller à partir de la 3e année je crois !!! Mais il faut que tes parents t'y autorisent, normalement tu dois recevoir une autorisation à faire signer !!! Bon il faut que je te laisse, bonne rentrée et n'oublis pas de m'écrire une fois là-bas, je veux tout savoir.  
  
-D'accord, salut !!!  
  
Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et reprit l'enveloppe que lui avait emmener le hibou grand duc de Poudlard. Il reprit sa lettre et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lu le dernier paragraphe  
  
Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de 6e année auront la possibilité de visite le village de Pré-au-lard. À cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe.  
  
Un petit bout de papier qu'il n'avait pas vu tomba par terre et il le ramassa.  
  
Autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard  
  
Mr Mme ..............................  
  
autorise mon enfant..............................  
  
qui est en............  
  
à participer aux sorties organisées à Pré-au-Lard  
  
Signature du responsable légal :  
  
Il sourit à l'idée de pouvoir sourit à l'idée de pouvoir sortir du château de temps en temps. Ces parents n'étaient pas très stricts pour ce genre de chose et Tommy était persuadé qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que leur fils sorte du château avec ses camarades de temps en temps. Et il avait raison, ces parents signèrent son autorisation avec joie et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, en pensant à sa prochaine rentrée scolaire.  
  
-Tommy, debout !!!  
  
-Mais 'man il est que 9h00, répondit tommy à moitié endormi sous sa couette.  
  
-Il faut que tu partes tôt, tu as beaucoup de chose à acheter pour ta rentrée à Poudlard.  
  
Rentrée ! Poudlard !  
  
Tommy se leva brusquement et s'habilla en 4e vitesse, il descendit en courant prit les toasts que sa mère lui donna.  
  
-Et bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu te lever aussi vite. Même pour aller chez tes amis tu ne te presses pas autant !!  
  
-C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être !!!  
  
-Je suis fier de toi mon chéri, tu vas les épater avec ce que tu sais faire.  
  
-Oh mais eux aussi sont très doués, c'est pas pour rien que Poudlard est l'école la plus réputée.  
  
-Oui ils sont doués mais avec une baguette magique !!  
  
-Bon 'pa, on y va !!!  
  
-Deux seconde, je finis mon café.  
  
-Vite !!!  
  
-Au fait, comment irez vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ?  
  
-En transplanant !!!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Tommy et son père arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son père regarda sa liste de fournitures et lui annonça qu'il lui faudrait acheter des robes de travail, un chapeau, une paire de gants en cuir de dragon et une cape d'hiver. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, une sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.  
  
-C'est pour Poudlard, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle avant que Tommy aie eu le temps de parler.  
  
-Oui, répondit Tommy, et il lui montra sa liste.  
  
-J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut, lui répondit-t-elle.  
  
Au fond du magasin, Madame Guipure installa Tommy sur un tabouret et lui fit passer une robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour la mettre à la bonne longueur. Ils payèrent les 2 Gallions demandés et s'en allèrent dans une autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin puisque Tommy n'en avait plus. Ils passèrent devant une boutique où l'on vendait des baguettes magiques, ce dont Tommy n'avait pas besoin puisqu'il avait déjà une bonne baguette (Bois d'olivier, 32,5 centimètres, facile à manier, très souple). Puis ils entrèrent dans une librairie nommée Feury & Boot pour acheter les manuels scolaires (Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6, Sortilèges pour ASPICS , etc ...).  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te manque ?  
  
-Heu...je dois prendre des fioles de potions avec les ingrédients nécessaires pour la 6e année.  
  
-Bien, l'apothicaire est là-bas !!!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la petite boutiques obscure, sur les étagèrent des fioles de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs étaient posées à côté de bocaux remplit de chose que Tommy ne connaissait pas. La vue de ces substances étranges lui glaça le sang et il s'empressa d'aller au comptoir.  
  
-Que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
-J'ai besoin d'une boîte de fiole de taille moyenne avec tous ces ingrédients.  
  
Il tendit la liste au vendeur qui partit dans son arrière-boutique avec. Il revint quelque minute plus tard avec les ingrédients de Tommy et les fioles.  
  
-Voilà, ça vous fera 8 mornilles et 15 noises.  
  
Mr Anderson paya le vieil homme et tous deux sortir de la boutique.En fin de journée, Tommy et son père revinrent chez eux assez chargés.  
  
La rentrée commençait bientôt et Tommy prit ses livres pour les lire afin d'être au niveau en arrivant à Poudlard mais avant, il lut entièrement la Gazette du Sorcier comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis le jour où le retour de Lord Voldemort avait été annoncé dans les journaux sorciers d'Europe. Il y était toujours question de meurtres chez les moldus et chez les sorciers. Il y avait également un manuel qui rappelait les sortilèges de défense pouvant être utiles en cas d'attaque.  
  
Anderson se coucha épuisé sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que 2 jours de vacances ... 


	2. Poudlard Express et chateau

Le 1er septembre arriva et Tommy alla avec ses parents jusqu'à la gare de King Cross à Londres. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver son train alors que l'heure du départ approchait. En effet, il devait aller à la voie 9 3/4 comme indiqué sur son billet mais il n'y avait aucun train entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. Il avait demandé à un employé où se situait la voie et celui-ci l';avait regardé un instant puis avait éclaté de rire en lui affirmant que la voie 9 3/4 n'existait pas. Tommy eut une intuition et attendit entre la voie 9 et la voie 10 que d'autres sorciers lui indiquent le passage. Un bref instant s'écoula, puis un groupe arriva et Tommy leur demanda le chemin car de toute évidence, ils étaient sorciers.  
  
- Excusez-moi, vous pouvez me dire comment on se rend sur la voix 9 3/4 ?  
  
- Oui bien sûr, il suffit de traverser entre les voix 9 et 10, répondit un garçon roux avec des tâches de rousseurs, visiblement du même âge que lui.  
  
- Le mieux c'est de passer vite, ajouta le garçon brun avec des lunettes.  
  
Ils étaient accompagnés d'un homme avec un chapeau melon démodé et une femme avec des cheveux roses. Leurs valises étaient surchargées avec des cages et des hiboux !!!  
  
- Merci beaucoup  
  
- De rien  
  
Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le train que Tommy trouvait magnifique bien qu'un peu vieux où il était écrit Poudlard Express sur les wagons. Tommy et le groupe d'adolescents cherchèrent un compartiment vide mais ils étaient tous pleins sauf le dernier. Le groupe s'y installa et comme Tommy hésitait, ils lui proposèrent de rester avec eux. Il les remercia et s'assit.  
  
Il commença les présentations :  
  
- Je m'appelle Tommy Anderson, déclara-t-il, et vous ?  
  
- Hermione Granger, se présenta la fille brune plutôt jolie.  
  
- Ginny Weasley, se présenta la fille rousse.  
  
- Ronald Weasley mais appelle-moi Ron, lui dit le garçon aux cheveux roux.  
  
- Harry Potter, déclara le garçon brun avec des lunettes.  
  
- Harry Potter ? Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort plusieurs fois ? demanda Anderson. Ron et Ginny frissonnèrent à l'évocation du nom. En effet, il devait s'agir de lui car Harry avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Tommy ne l'avait pas vue dès le début car Harry l'avait dissimulée derrière une mèche de cheveux.  
  
- Euh oui, c'est bien moi, déclara Harry.  
  
- Tu arrives à prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? murmura Ron, admiratif.  
  
- Oui, je trouve ridicule l'idée d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça. Je dirais même que ca le rend plus terrible pour les gens qui l'appellent ainsi.  
  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, lui dit Hermione.  
  
- J'ai entendu parler de vous par mon père. Il est dans l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis peu mais vous n'avez pas du le voir car il fait des opérations en France.  
  
- Non, en effet. Il a sans doute du t'informer de ce qui s'est passé au cours des années précédentes. Il ne m'a pas tout dit sur ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière mais j'ai réussi à reconstituer l'essentiel grâce aux journaux.  
  
Tout en parlant, ils avaient observé Tommy. Ce dernier avait le même âge qu'eux. Il devait mesurer environ 1 mètre 80. Il était assez musclé bien qu'un peu maigre. Il était brun, avait les yeux bleus et une cicatrice de 4cm, assez discrète, parallèle à son nez et qui lui traversait l'oeil droit. Elle n'était complète que quand il fermait l'oeil droit. Soudain, Hermione lui posa une question :  
  
- Dis-moi Tommy, tu arrives cette année à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je suppose que tu dis ça parce que je ne connaissais pas la manière d'arriver à la voie 9 3/4.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas d'ici. Je suis Français, j'étais à l'école de Beaubâton jusqu'à ce que mes parents (père sorcier, mère moldue) déménagent en Angleterre pour leur travail.  
  
- Tu parles parfaitement bien l'Anglais et sans accent, lui assura Harry.  
  
- Oui, j'ai toujours été doué pour les langues.  
  
- Il paraît que BeauBâton est un endroit magnifique !! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est une école vraiment incroyable qui est entièrement  
  
faite de glace !!  
  
- Ouah ça doit être vraiment beau !!!  
  
- Et comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire comment les élèves sont regroupés ?  
  
- Tu te retrouves avec des élèves de la même année que toi, il y a sept grandes tours dans le château est chacune sert de dortoir pour les élèves d'années différentes.  
  
- Et autour du château qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Il y a plusieurs parties autour du château, l'école est située au sommet d'une colline qui elle se trouve au milieu d'une plaine. Une partie de la plaine est interdite car elle est remplie de marécage et les rares personnes qui y sont aventurées ne sont jamais revenues !!  
  
- Il y a déjà eu beaucoup de morts ?  
  
- Beaucoup ? Non, je crois qu'il n'y a eu que 3 personnes qui ne sont pas revenues, la première n'était pas au courant est donc elle n'a rien put faire. La deuxième était un élève de 6e année, ses copains lui ont dit que jamais il n'arriverait à aller au milieu des marécages et ... Je vous laisse imaginer là suite !!!  
  
- Mais pourquoi les professeurs n'ont pas pensé à ça et n'ont pas mis de protection ?  
  
- Ils l'ont fait, mais après la mort de cette élève !!! Un champ de force entoure tous les marécages et les élèves qui essayent de le traverser sont enfermés et ne sont libérés que par le directeur de l'école. Il y en a pleins qui se sont déjà fais attraper, ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux !!!  
  
- Et la dernière personne ?  
  
- C'est une journaliste qui voulait faire un reportage sur les marécages, elle est entrée car le champ de force ne marche que pour les élèves et elle est morte. On a cru qu'elle allait s'en sortir, elle a réussi à se dégager avec un sort mais il y a des créatures étranges dans les marécages, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelque chose de si effrayant !!! La sensation qu'on a quand on les voit est encore pire que se que l'on ressent quand un détraqueurs est près de nous !!! Ces créatures détestent quand quelqu'un arrive à se dégager alors elles ont attrapé la journaliste et elles l'ont emmené avec elles dans les profondeurs des marécages !!!  
  
- La pauvre !!!  
  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autres près de votre école ?  
  
- Il y a une montagne à plusieurs centaines de mètres du château. On y va rarement mais il y a des créatures fascinantes et cette montagne nous sert beaucoup pour nos exercices pratiques, surtout en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y aussi un lac mais on n'a pas le droit d'y aller non plus, il y a des sirènes et pleins d'autres créatures dangereuse alors on ne peut pas aller se baigner, c'est même recommandé de ne pas s'en approcher !!!  
  
-En fait vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'espace à vous !!  
  
-Oh si, on a un grand parc qui entoure tous le château, je crois même qu'il est plus grand que notre école !!! Chacun a ses coins préférés et on y va entre les cours pour se relaxer ou faire nos devoirs tranquillement !!!  
  
- Tu es en 6e année ? lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui, on m'a dit dans ma lettre que je poursuivrais mes études comme si je n'avais pas changé d'école.  
  
- Tu es bon ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
- Assez bon, j'ai eu 10 BUSES.  
  
- Tu penses que tu iras dans quelle maison ?  
  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
  
- Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant. Poudlard a été fondée par 4 grands magiciens. Ils avaient chacun des qualités et en ont fait les caractéristiques de leurs maisons, lui répondit Hermione. Il y a donc 4 maisons : Gryffondor (comme nous)où il faut être courageux, Serdaigle où il faut être très intelligent, Poufsouffle où il faut être gentil et Serpentard, la plus mauvaise des maisons où sont réunis les sorciers les plus mauvais.  
  
- Comment sait-on dans quelle maison on va ? On est choisi selon les qualités que tu viens de me dire ?  
  
- Non, lui répondit Ginny, c'est le Choixpeau qui décide. Tu le mets sur ta tête, il sonde ton esprit et il te dit dans quelle maison tu dois être.  
  
- Rien de très compliqué en somme. J'aimerais bien être à Gryffondor.  
  
- Ce serait super.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa, et, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, Malefoy entra suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
- Alors, toujours là les ringards !!! Qui c'est celui-là, le nouveau membre de ton fan club Potter ?  
  
- La ferme Malefoy !!!  
  
- Weasley va moins se sentir seul maintenant !!!  
  
- On t'as assez vu, tu peux t'en aller !!!  
  
Malefoy était plus maigre et paraissait moins prétentieux et moins sûr que les années précédentes, ceci étant du au fait que Harry avait cité son père comme étant un Mangemort dans une interview qui était parue dans le Chicaneur et dans plusieurs journaux européens, et sa famille avait certainement due se cacher.  
  
Malefoy se tourna vers Ron et le dévisagea !!!  
  
- Comment tu me parles Weasley, c'est pas parce que t'es préfet et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor que tu dois te la jouer !!! Je m'en irais quand j'en aurais envie !!!  
  
- Ça suffit qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
Mc Gonagall entra suivi par le professeur Rogue et tous deux exigèrent des explications.  
  
- C'est de leur faute, lança Ginny. On était tranquillement assis ici quand Malefoy et ses gorilles sont venus nous voir.  
  
- Peut-on connaître la raison de votre venue ici Mr Malefoy ?  
  
- En tout cas c'est pas pour cirer les pompes de Potter et faire partie de son fan club.  
  
- Va te faire voir Malefoy !!!  
  
- Restez poli Potter !!! lança Rogue  
  
- Ben oui Potter, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ! Ah mais oui j'oubliais, ils n'ont pas vécu assez longtemps pour ça.  
  
Malefoy n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter ou de faire quelque chose, le point d'Harry frappa son visage tellement fort qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
Harry le remit debout et le frappa à nouveau au niveau du ventre cette fois. Mc Gonagall fit sortir tout le monde et Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne protestèrent pas tellement ils avaient été choqués par les paroles du serpentard, eux qui d'habitude voulaient assister aux batailles surtout si elle concernait un ami.  
  
- Ça suffit, calmez-vous Mr Potter !!!  
  
Mais ça ne servait à rien, Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter. Il déversait toute la haine envers Malefoy qu'il avait accumulé depuis tant d'années mais cette fois, il était allé trop loin et seul Rogue réussit à les séparer et à emmener Harry à l'autre bout du compartiment. Malefoy se retrouva avec un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre ouverte qui saignée et une douleur atroce au niveau du ventre.  
  
- Lâchez-moi, je vais le tuer !!!  
  
- Je vous conseille d'utiliser votre baguette pour ça, ça sera beaucoup plus rapide mais je vous conseille de réfléchir avant de faire une chose pareille. Si vous tuez Mr Malefoy vous serez enfermé à Azkaban pour meurtre, lança Rogue !!!  
  
Harry se calma après avoir entendu ça et c'est le professeur Mc Gonagall qui mit fin à l'histoire.  
  
- Vos maisons auront 30 points en moins chacune et vous aurez tous les deux une retenue. Je vous conseille de réfléchir à ce que vous venez de faire !!! Mr Malefoy quand nous serons à Poudlard vous irez à l'infirmerie avant de vous rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet.  
  
Malefoy sortit du compartiment en boitant et jura une fois dans un autre wagon que les professeurs.  
  
- Harry est-ce que ça va?  
  
- On a vu dans quel état il est, tu n'aurais pas du aller si loin  
  
- Je ne veux plus en parler d'accord. Désolé que tu aies vu ça pour ton premier jour Tommy, mais comme tu peux le voir on n'a pas de très bon rapport avec ces serpentards.  
  
- Y a pas de problème, des débiles y en a partout !!! J'allais répliquer mais tu m'as devancé.  
  
10 minutes plus tard, bien qu'il faisait nuit, Tommy vit un magnifique château à côté d'un lac que les nouveaux élèves allaient devoir traverser ("c'est la tradition" lui avait dit Hermione "viens, on doit prendre les diligences".)  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une diligence et Tommy s'aperçut que c'était des Sombrals qui les tiraient. Ils montèrent les escaliers menant au château, le professeur Mc Gonagall attendait en haut des marches. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron le laissèrent avec elle et lui dirent qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Dès qu'elle aperçut Tommy, elle lui dit :  
  
- Nous nous sommes déjà vus mais je tiens à me présenter, je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège et directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Vous allez attendre que les nouveaux élèves soient répartis, puis vous serez réparti à votre tour".  
  
Tommy acquiesça et attendit dans le Hall d'Entrée que les nouveaux élèves arrivent.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans une vaste salle ,qui avait un plafond magique qui représentait le ciel, et où il y avait des élèves assis à 4 tables différents. Tommy pensa alors que chaque table correspondait aux maisons du collège. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, était vêtu d'une magnifique robe bleue avec des étoiles, avait une longue barbe grise, se leva, attendit que tout le monde se taise et dit :  
  
- Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous revoir à nouveaux. Avant que la répartiton ne commence, je voudrais vous annoncer que cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de DFCM, Mr Mason, et un nouvel élève de 6e année qui vient de Beaubâton, Mr Anderson. 


	3. Répartition

Des applaudissements nourris résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tommy se sentait embarrassé mais le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança au milieu de la Grande Salle et y posa un tabouret avec un chapeau à l'aspect misérable. En effet, le chapeau avait l'air sale, râpé et rapiécé. Pendant quelques instants, il régnait un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :  
  
Voici un peu de mille ans Lorsque j"étais jeune et fringant Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves Ainsi naquit Poudlard Sous leur quatre étendards Chacun montra très vite Sa vertu favorite Et en fit le blason De sa propre maison Aux yeux de Gryffondor il fallait à tout âge Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu du courage La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés Serpentard assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition Ainsi tout au long de leur vie Ils choisirent leurs favoris Mais qui pourrait les remplacer Quand la mort viendrait les chercher?  
Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite De me déloger de sa tête Les quatre sorciers aussitôt Me firent don d'un cerveau Pour que je puisse sans erreur Voir tout au fond de votre coeur Et décider avec raison Ce que sera votre maison.  
Dans chaque maison je vais vous envoyer,  
Pour que l'on puisse vous enseigner,  
Les façons de se protéger,  
D'un sorcier qui a très mal tourné,  
Afin que pour l'éternité Puisse à nouveau régner la paix.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle à part chez les Serpentards qui visiblement n'avaient pas apprécié la fin. Le Choixpeau, c'était son nom, s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.  
  
- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret puis vous irez à la table de la maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyés. Je commence :  
- Amboit Anna - Serdaigle !  
- Bertaud Malcolm - Serpentard - Calvin Maria - Poufsouffle !  
- ...  
  
Le dernier élève venait de passer. Tommy entendit le professeur McGonagall prononcer son nom. Le silence se fit, encore plus absolu que lors des passages des autres élèves. Tommy était angoissé, il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Jamais encore autant de gens n'avaient fais attention à lui et l'avaient regardé avec des grands yeux. Il s'avança, rapidement pour que ce moment passe le plus rapidement possible, prit le Choixpeau, s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur sa tête.  
Il entendit alors une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit :  
  
-Hum, c'est très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage, de gentillesse. Je vois aussi des grandes qualités intellectuelles et du talent. Hum, je ressens aussi une puissance incroyable que je n'ai jamais ressenti chez les autres élèves. De toute évidence, Serpentard et Poufsouffle ne conviendraient pas beaucoup. Je dois dire que j'hésite entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor.  
  
Tommy pensa de toutes ses forces "Je veux aller à Gryffondor".  
  
-À Gryffondor ? Tu es sûr ? Tu es vraiment très intelligent tu sais et serdaigle te conviendrait parfaitement.  
  
"S'il vous plait, je veux aller à Gryffondor ! À gryffondor."  
  
-Très bien si tu es sûr. Je t'envoie donc à GRYFFONDOR.  
  
Des applaudissements se déclenchèrent de toutes les tables hormis les Serpentards tandis que Tommy enlevait le Choixpeau de sa tête et s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors. Il repéra Harry, Hermione et Ron qui lui faisaient signe de venir les rejoindre. Il s'asseyait près d'eux quand Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole.  
  
-Bien avant que le banquet ne commence, je sais que vous avez tous très faim mais vous allez devoir attendre, j'aimerais vous faire part de plusieurs choses très importantes. Tout d'abord comme vous le savez tous grâce à l'article du Ministre dans la gazette il y a environ 3 mois, Voldemort est de retour.  
  
Un frisson parcourut les élèves et les professeurs qui lancèrent des regards noirs au directeur.  
  
-Inutile de me regarder comme ça, je ne prononce pas son nom pour vous faire peur mais pour que vous fassiez la même chose. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles dans le passé et que tout le monde insiste pour l'appelait avec des termes aussi long qu'inutile ou idiot comme "vous savez qui" ou "celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom" mais ça doit changer. Il y une chose que vous devez absolument comprendre, peut importe que vous soyez à gryffondor, à serpentard. Peut importe que vous soyez né de sorciers ou de moldus, si voldemort doit tuer il le fera. Peut importe la personne qu'il aura devant lui.  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, faisaient attention aux paroles que Dumbledore venait de dire. Malgré son âge avancé et la fatigue qu'il avait dû accumuler pendant les vacances, il avait toujours cet incroyable dont de rassurer les gens tout en les mettant en garde.  
  
-Inutile donc de vous dire que pendant les sortis à Pré-au-Lard une grande partie des professeurs vous accompagnera et que vous ne devrez pas rentrer après la tombé de la nuit. Je vous rappèle aussi que la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et que si l'un d'entre vous et surpris dans cette partie de l'école, des points seront retirés à sa maison et il aurait une sévère sanction. Bien, maintenant il est temps que le banquet commence. Bon appétit !  
  
À la fin de sa phrase, il frappa dans ses mains et des plats en or remplis de nourriture apparurent magiquement sur la table. Tommy se servit d'un peu de tout et parla avec Harry pendant tout le repas. Il apprit que leurs emplois du temps seraient distribués le lendemain. À la fin du festin, les élèves se levèrent. Hermione et Ron, en tant que préfets devaient conduire les premières années à la tour de Gryffondor. Tommy suivit Harry, ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers, marchèrent dans des corridors où étaient accrochés des tableaux sur les murs. La plupart des occupants des tableaux les saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame. Harry lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée vers la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor. Harry donna le mot de passe (souafle) à la grosse dame et le tableau pivota pour laisser la place à un passage assez large qui conduisait dans une spacieuse salle chauffée par un feu de cheminée. La salle était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, en rouge et en or, il y avait des tables, des fauteuils et 2 portes qui conduisaient aux dortoirs. Il y avait un dortoir pour les garçons et un dortoir pour les filles. Tous les élèves partirent se coucher sauf le trio et Tommy qui restèrent près du feu pour discuter un peu.  
  
-Au fait je viens de me rendrent compte de quelque chose, vous savez pourquoi les profs étaient dans le train aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron -D'habitude ils ne sont pas avec vous ?  
-Non, on est tout seul dans le Poudlard-express, les profs eux sont déjà ici. C'est la première rentrée qu'ils font dans le train avec nous.  
-Peut-être que c'est pour te protéger Harry ?  
-Non ce n'était pas que pour moi mais pour tous les autres aussi.  
-Alors dans ce cas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fais l'année dernière ?  
-Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore savait que voldemort n'attaquerait jamais le train. Son retour n'était pas officiel car Fudge ne nous croyez pas. Mais maintenant c'est différent, tout le monde est au courant donc voldemort peut agir comme il le veut sans se cacher.  
-Oui tu dois avoir raison. On va devoir faire plus attention maintenant, les professeurs l'ont compris !  
-Bien je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher, lança Hermione. On a cours demain.  
  
Tous les 4 montèrent et Hermione entra dans le dortoir des filles alors qu'Harry, Ron et Tommy partirent en direction de leur dortoir. Dean et Neville dormaient profondément quand ils entrèrent alors ils firent le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les réveiller.  
  
-Et Harry, tu penses que les cours de Rogue vont être plus sympa cette année ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le seront, Rogue ne changera jamais son comportement envers les Gryffondor.  
-C'est qui Rogue ? demanda Tommy -Notre prof de potion, répondit Ron en chuchotant. Celui habillé en noir qui est venu dans le wagon avec Mc Gonagall.  
-À lui ! Il n'a pas l'air très sympathique.  
-Oh s'il l'est, mais seulement avec les élèves de sa maison, les serpentards. Il fait tout pour nous rabaisser et nous faire perdre la Coupe des 4 maisons.  
-C'est quoi la coupe des 4 maisons ?  
-Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais demain. En tout cas je suis sûr qu'il va être plus cool maintenant que voldemort est de retour.  
-À ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr Ron, tu risques d'être déçu.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Tu as bien vu le comportement qu'il a eu dans le wagon, il veut ton bien Harry !  
-Non tu te trompes, il a fais ça uniquement parce que Dumbledore lui a demandé de le faire.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça juste parce que Dumbledore lui demande. Il travaille pour lui d'accord mais c'est tout. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.  
-Rogue a, on va dire une double personnalité. Il travail comme prof pour Dumbledore mais il est aussi espion pour Dumbledore. Il espionne voldemort et viens répéter ses projets à Dumbledore.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-C'était un mangemort avant alors il fait ça pour se rattraper. C'est très dangereux car il met sa vie en danger à chaque fois qu'il y va, voldemort ne sait pas que c'est un traître. Enfin pour le moment, répondit Harry.  
-Ça c'est pas sûr, lança Ron. Si ça se trouve c'est encore un mangemort et il espionne Dumbledore.  
-Non !  
-Ah oui et pourquoi non ? demanda Ron -Dumbledore lui fait confiance. Je lui fais confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est plus du mauvais côté.  
  
Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il défendait son professeur. Rogue avait toujours était injuste avec lui, il lui retirait des points à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et favorisait Malefoy. Il savait que son professeur le détesté à cause de son père qui l'avait maltraité pendant 7 ans, les 7 années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, avec 3 de ses camarades. Mais Harry n'était pas comme James et il ne voulait le devenir, après avoir vu un souvenir horrible de son professeur de potions en tombant dans sa pensine, il s'était promis de s'énerver contre les personnes qui oseraient dire qu'il ressemblait à son père, même physiquement. Et on pouvait le comprendre, James Potter était un garçon détestable, qui se sentait supérieur aux autres et qui passait son temps à se coiffer et à jouer avec un vif d'or pour impressionner les filles.  
  
-Ron ne comprit pas la réaction d'Harry mais quand il vit que celui-ci tirait les rideaux autour de son lit, il n'insista pas et se coucha. Tommy lui était très fatigué et entendit la fin de la conversation que d'une oreille. Il n'avait jamais autant mangé qu'au banquet de début d'année et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres en pensant qu'il allait se plaire à Poudlard.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
J'ai fait un clin d'oeil à 24 H chrono (magnifique série mais gachée par la reprise de TF1) en utilisant le nom de Mason. Dans la saison 2, Mason est le chef de la CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit) et meurt en sautant avec la bombe nucléaire (il avait été irradié au plutonium et allait mourir). Je rend hommage à ce personnage de série TV en mettant son nom dans la fiction. 


	4. Heureuses surprises

Tommy, Harry et Ron se levèrent pour aller déjeuner. Ils allèrent, sans se presser, à la Grande Salle qui était déjà bien remplie. Hermione était déjà levée et ils allèrent s'asseoir avec elle.  
  
- Vous voilà enfin !  
- Oh ça va Hermione ! lança Ron. On se lève à l'heure qu'on veut !  
- Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry - 1 heure de DCFM, ensuite 2 heures de potions et cet après-midi on a cours avec Hagrid.  
- Super !  
  
Elle leur donna leur emploi du temps avant qu'un nuage de hiboux et de chouettes entrèrent par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Ils déposèrent des affaires, des lettres et des paquets entre les mains tendues des élèves. Hermione reçut la Gazette du Sorcier et Harry reçut une lettre. Hermione s'écria :  
  
- Harry, regarde !  
- Quoi ?  
- La première page de la Gazette !  
  
Ils se penchèrent tous pour regarder ce qui avait pu provoquer une pareille émotion chez Hermione. Tommy vit alors :  
  
SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENTE Aujourd'hui, le ministère de la Magie vient de nous annoncer la mort du fugitif Sirius Black. En effet, selon le ministre de la Magie et Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black avait aidé les Aurors à arrêter les quelques Mangemorts qui, après s'être échappés, avaient décidé d'attaquer le ministère de la Magie. Nous avons appris que Sirius Black a été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mangemort la plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, comme nous l'a révélé le directeur de Poudlard, Black n'a jamais trahi les Potter et n'a jamais tué une dizaine de personnes dans une rue pleine de moldus. Celui qui a trahi les Potter, qui a tué ces gens et qui a permis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est autre que Peter Pettigrow, un ancien ami des Potter et de Black. Le ministère a décidé de donner l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe, pour services rendus au ministère ainsi qu'une importante somme d'or, pour erreur judiciaire, au filleul de Black, le célèbre Harry Potter.  
  
Rita Skeeter.  
  
Ron s'écria :  
  
- Harry, c'est merveilleux.  
- Je suis désolé pour ton parrain, Harry, lui dit Tommy.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
  
Harry ressentit une drôle de sensation au fond de lui-même, exactement comme celle qu'il avait ressentit à la fin de l'année dernière. Il voulait être seul même si une fois dans son coin il savait qu'il voudrait parler avec quelqu'un. Il se leva néanmoins et sortit de la Grande Salle, les larmes aux yeux. C'était des larmes de bonheur car son parrain était officiellement reconnu innocent du crime pour lequel on l'avait envoyé à Azkaban. Mais il y avait des larmes de tristesse aussi qui coulait sur son visage, le fait de repenser à Sirius lui faisait beaucoup de peine et il revit la scène au ministère de la Magie, au moment où son parrain a traversé le voile.  
  
Harry s'assit dans un coin et réfléchi un moment, avant d'essuyer ses yeux, et d'ouvrit sa lettre. Il s'agissait d'une feuille dorée où était écrit, en en-tête, Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe, décerné à Sirius Black pour services rendus à sa patrie.  
  
Il regarda le bout de parchemin pendant un long moment avant de le ranger dans son sac. Il retourna ensuite dans le château pour son premier cours de la journée, le cours de DCFM avec Mr Mason. Ron, Hermione et Tommy étaient déjà devant la porte en attendant le prof. Ils entrèrent avec les autres gryffondors dans la classe et s'assirent en silence. Tommy s'assit à côté d'Hermione et Harry s'assit avec Ron.  
  
-Je me présente je suis le professeur Mason et je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Malgré mon age un peu avancé, j'ai accepté de vous apprendre cette matière et j'espère que cette année se passera bien entre nous.  
  
Le professeur fit l'appel, et grâce à un sortilège envoya un questionnaire à chaque élève  
  
-Ceci est un formulaire de présentation, vous avez 10 minutes pour le remplir, allez y.  
  
Tommy regarda le sien et commença à écrire :  
  
Nom : Anderson.  
Prénom : Tommy.  
Age : 17 ans.  
Classe précédente : 5e année à Beaubâton.  
Attaque la plus puissante que vous maîtrisez : L'exécution de l'Aurore Défense la plus efficace que vous maîtrisez : Crystal Wall Spécialité : Froid Matière préférée : Sortilèges  
  
Il rendit sa feuille en même temps que les autres. Le professeur Mason les lut vite fait et demanda à Harry de lui montrer son sort du Patronus. Harry se concentra sur un souvenir heureux, celui de l'article de journal de ce matin, et créa un magnifique cerf argenté. Le professeur donna 10 points pour Gryffondor et demanda à Lavande de lui montrer son sort de stupéfixion. Mason fit apparaître un lutin et lui demanda de le stupéfixer. Un bref éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette dès qu'elle eut prononcé la formule et le lutin tomba à la renverse, immobilisé. Il lut plusieurs fiches et demanda à Tommy de lui montrer son attaque de l'exécution de l'aurore. Tommy se leva, alla près du lutin et joignit ses mains, les doigts pliés. Tout le monde le regardait, chacun se demandant ce qui se passerait. IL leva ses bras tendus, mains toujours jointes, au-dessus de sa tête et pointa ses bras tendus vers le lutin tout en prononçant « l'exécution de l'Aurore ». Un souffle très froid de glace blanche jaillit de ses mains en direction du lutin et percuta le lutin étonné. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent à nouveau, le lutin était gelé, enveloppé dans une fine couche de glace. Le professeur demanda à Tommy à quelle température il avait gelé ce lutin. Tommy sourit un bref instant et lui répondit :  
  
- Je l'ai gelé à une température égale à -273.16°C - 273.16°C ? Le zéro absolu !  
- Oui, j'ai gelé tous ses atomes. Il ne peut donc plus bouger.  
- Très intéressant, je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant.  
- Merci.  
  
Tommy retourna s'asseoir tandis que les élèves regardaient le lutin et que le professeur ajoutait 20 points à Gryffondor. Le professeur Mason passa le reste du cours à leur montrer le sort Solaris. Il s'agissait d'un sort complexe qui permettait de lancer un rayon blanc et qui blessait la personne touchée si cette personne était un vampire. Ils prirent des notes et, vers la fin du cours, commencèrent à s'entraîner à le lancer. Tous les élèves sortirent du cours enthousiasmés et certains d'entre eux, se dirigèrent en parlant vers les cachots pour aller au cours de potions avec le professeur que le trio détestait le plus.  
  
- Comment arrives-tu à créer un froid pareil ? lui demanda Hermione.  
- C'est une technique que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à acquérir mais qui permet de se défendre contre n'importe qui.  
- Tu pourras nous apprendre ? lui demanda Ron.  
- Je ne peux pas, il m'a fallu 3 ans avant de pouvoir l'utiliser et pour l'apprendre, j'ai utilisé un ancien grimoire. Et malheureusement, ce grimoire a été détruit. - Dommage. Ça aurait pu être intéressant.  
- Il est bien le cours de potions ? demanda Tommy.  
- Oui, lui répondit Hermione.  
- Rogue est injuste avec les Gryffondors, il nous enlève toujours des points pour des raisons misérables, lui dit Harry.  
- C'est le prof qui était dans le train et qui a arrêté Harry, ajouta Ron.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe de potions, entrèrent et s'assirent. Harry était content, ils n'avaient plus cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Tout le monde discutait silencieusement lorsque le professeur Rogue entra dans la classe.  
  
- Silence, vous n'êtes pas ici pour bavarder. Bien mettez vous par deux, la potion que vous allez faire est très complexe et comme vous n'êtes pas brillants en potions, il vaut mieux que vous soyez par deux.  
  
Harry se mit avec Tommy et Ron avec Hermione. Rogue écrivit au tableau les ingrédients et les instructions nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion de Vitesse. Il s'agissait d'une potion assez longue à réaliser qui permettait de multiplier sa vitesse par 3.  
  
- Allez-y vous pouvez commencer.  
  
Ron n'eut pas grand chose à faire, il écoutait juste ce que Hermione lui disait et coupait de temps en temps des racines de mandragores ou récupérait de la bave de crapaud.  
  
Harry et Tommy eurent un peu plus de mal, Tommy étant moins doué en potion que les autres, vu que cette matière n'était pas très développée à Beaubâton, et malgré les précieux conseils de Harry, ils eurent droit à une remarque de la part de Rogue.  
  
- M'avez-vous écouté quand j'ai parlé Potter, 3 racines de mandragores, 3 ! Et pas en même temps. Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable.  
- Mais je… - Silence ! Je me demande comment vous avez réussi à avoir votre BUSE dans cette matière. Le jury a peut-être été influencé par votre « célébrité » …  
  
Harry eut envie de lui répondre que c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu sa grosse tête et ses cheveux gras devant lui ce jour-là, mais il ne voulut pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà.  
  
- Je retire 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre incompétence Potter !  
  
La fin du cours passa lentement, trop lentement pour Harry qui enchaînait les points enlevés et les remarques. Quand enfin il sortit du cachot, il voulut partir le plus loin possible.  
  
- Je vous comprends, ce type est vraiment insupportable. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour le supporter depuis cinq ans !  
- On ne sait pas non plus, mais on va devoir le voir encore 1 an en plus de cette année.  
- Et il a vraiment quelque chose contre Harry.  
- Je suis au courant depuis longtemps !  
- Il est assez mauvais pour être un mangemort. Un homme sensé ne donnerait certainement pas ses cours dans un sombre cachot humide !  
- Et c'est là qu'il dort !  
- En plus ! Et il est vraiment cruel et froid, il n'y a qu'un mangemort pour se comporter comme ça.  
- Ou un ex-mangemort !  
- Non Hermione ce type est toujours mangemort, ça se voit !  
- C'est parce que tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois, il obéit à Dumbledore qui lui fait confiance !  
- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, je pense que Dumbledore a raison lui laisser sa chance mais il faudrait qu'il l'oblige à changer d'attitude avec ses élèves.  
- Tu as raison, approuva Hermione.  
  
Ils partirent tous les 4 dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, puis en direction de la cabane pour leur premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait lieu à la lisière de la forêt, avec les Poufsouffle.  
  
- Bienvenue à tous pour votre premier cours de l'année, lança Hagrid. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les phoenix royaux. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les caractéristiques de cet animal ?  
  
Hermione leva aussitôt la main, et elle fut la seule comme d'habitude.  
  
- Oui Hermione ?  
- Les phoenix royaux appartiennent à la famille des phœnix mais contrairement à eux, ils ont des plumes blanches et or. Ils sont immortels comme les autres phoenix mais ils se régénèrent bien plus rapidement. Ils ne peuvent pas transporter de charges très lourdes car ils sont plus petits mais ils peuvent redonner l'espoir à ceux qui entendent son chant. Ils s'attachent très rarement aux êtres humains pour des raisons mystérieuses et servent ceux qu'ils choisissent. - Très bien Hermione, 20 points pour Gryffondor.  
- Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les phoenix royaux sont très durs à voir mais j'ai réussi à en repérer un à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Je vous demanderais de bien faire attention, il n'est pas dangereux mais il n'aime pas être dérangé donc ne le touchez pas car il risquerait de partir.  
  
Ils partirent à l'entrée de la forêt et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils aperçurent un petit oiseau posé sur une souche. Il avait des grandes blanches et or , comme l'avait dit hermione, et un regard joyeux. Hagrid le posa sur un perchoir et demanda aux élèves d'essayer de s'approcher. Hermione, Ron et Neville furent les premiers à essayer, mais ne firent qu'un pas avant de faire demi-tour. L'oiseau n'appréciait pas beaucoup tous ces regards posés sur lui et personne n'arriva à le toucher. Harry s'en approcha un peu plus que les autres mais le phoenix royal faillit lui donner un coup de griffes et Hagrid lui demanda de s'éloigner.  
  
- À toi d'essayer Tommy.  
  
Le concerné s'avança lentement et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, l'oiseau redressa fièrement ses ailes et sa tête, et se laissa caresser par Tommy.  
  
- Félicitation Tommy, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aie réussi. Tu dois avoir un don avec les animaux. J'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor.  
- Merci professeur.  
- Viens par là, je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu le nourrisses.  
  
Le phoenix s'envola pour se poser avec délicatesse sur le bras de Tommy. Tout le monde était stupéfié et Hagrid lui dit que le phoenix royal l'aimait bien et voulait rester avec lui. N'ayant aucun contrôle sur l'oiseau, Hagrid dit à Tommy qu'il pouvait le garder si le phoenix le suivait.  
La fin du cours passa rapidement, les élèves prenaient des notes sur la façon de nourrir un phoenix royal alors que Tommy donnait des graines à manger pour l'oiseau, en suivant les conseils que lui donnait Hagrid.  
  
- Ce cours était formidable Hagrid !  
- Merci Hermione, je crois que j'ai trouvé un bon sujet pour ce premier trimestre.  
- Bon il faut qu'on y aille, on a pas mal de devoirs.  
- D'accord mais Harry reste un peu, je dois te parler. Je te promets que ce ne sera pas long.  
- D'accord. On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.  
  
Hermione, Ron et Tommy partirent en direction du château avec le phoenix royal alors que Harry suivit Hagrid dans sa cabane.  
  
- Alors Harry, comment as-tu trouvé mon cours ?  
- Très intéressant Hagrid, vous avez fait un travail formidable.  
- Merci, j'aurais bien aimé que tu le touche.  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, Tommy a réussi lui et le phoenix va le servir maintenant.  
- Oui c'est un sorcier exceptionnel, le professeur Mason m'a parlé de son attaque de glace, ça devait être vraiment impressionnant. Il a un grand avenir devant lui.  
- Oui c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de talent.  
- Comme toi.  
- Non, Tommy est plus fort que moi, il peut s'en doute lancer tous les sorts que je connais mais moi jamais je n'arriverais à faire son attaque.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est fort mais il y a des choses que tu réussis et pas lui.  
- Oui, peut-être.  
- Je te trouve très bizarre depuis que tu es revenu Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Si tu as un problèmes dis le moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la petite cabane pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide enfin à parler.  
  
- C'est juste que…je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer ce que je ressens ! Ça ne vous a pas fais ça la première fois que Voldemort est venu aux pouvoirs ? Je veux dire, je suis à Poudlard, ça je le sais et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas dans le même endroit depuis le début de l'année. Ma vie avant son retour me paraît tellement loin. Ma 1ere lettre pour Poudlard, mon entrée dans l'école, la rencontre avec Sirius… C'est comme si tout ça était arrivé dans une autre vie. Vous n'avez pas ressenti ça, comme si le monde autour de vous s'effondrer et qu'un autre apparaissait. Un monde chaotique où on ne peut faire confiance à personne.  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens Harry, mais crois moi tout le monde ressent ça. Tout le monde à peur ! Ton impression est tout à fait normale Harry parce que le monde change. Le retour de tu-sais-qui a tout bouleversé et même quand il disparaîtra, ça restera changé. Jamais tu ne pourras vivre la même chose que ce que tu as vécu avant son retour parce qu'il va y avoir des morts Harry, ça c'est inévitable. Et qui dit mort dit changement de vie, pour toujours. Bien il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer. Si tu as du travail, il vaut mieux que tu t'avances.  
  
Harry salua Hagrid mais ne partit pas tout de suite dans le château. Il ne rentra qu'en s'apercevant que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il partit directement dans la Grande Salle pour manger et partit se coucher en repensent aux paroles d'Hagrid.  
  
Ce chapitre a été écrit par Lord Kaï avec Snape. Ce dernier m'a écrit le cours avec Hagrid que j'ai en grande partie modifié car il ne me plaisait pas trop et que ça va me servir pour la fin de la fiction.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : J'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil à la série des chevaliers du zodiaque en plaçant deux attaques de cette fabuleuse série dans mon histoire (j'ai craqué). Je voulais juste créer un élève capable de créer et de manipuler le froid comme il le souhaite. Je tenais juste à préciser que la notion de zéro absolu est vraie (-273.16°C = 0°K ). Je continuerais plus tard mais j'aimerais bien avoir vos critiques et vos avis sur ma fiction. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir répondre sur le sujet "Le dernier des seigneurs Ka" sur le forum des potterfictions. Merci d'avance. 


	5. Magie sans baguette et Ardent

Le soleil se leva. Tommy, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione devant les tableaux d'affichage où un mot était inscrit. Hermione les informa qu'il venait d'être affiché par Angelina Johnson, la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le message était ainsi constitué :  
  
L'équipe de Gryffondor recherche 2 batteurs et 2 poursuiveuses. Les inscriptions se font auprès de Angelina Johnson, la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les candidats devront se présenter au terrain de Quidditch vendredi soir à 18h pour les essais.  
Seuls les 2ème année ou plus peuvent faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
Merci de venir nombreux.  
  
Ron se tapa le front et s'exclama qu'il avait oublié que ses frères ne faisaient plus partie de l'équipe. Hermione lui rappela qu'il ne restait que lui-même en tant que gardien, Harry en tant que attrapeur et Angelina en tant que poursuiveuse. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner quand Harry demanda à Tommy :  
  
- Tommy, est-ce que tu te présenteras ?  
- Oui, je vais y aller. Après tout, je ne risque rien.  
- Tu penses te présenter à quel poste ?  
- Poursuiveur, je pense, lui répondit Tommy.  
- Tu es bon ? lui demanda Harry.  
- Assez, j'ai joué 2 ans dans l'équipe de Beaubâton en tant que poursuiveur. Nous étions la meilleure équipe.  
- J'espère que tu seras choisi, lui dit Hermione  
- Merci.  
- Je suppose qu'on sera dans les sélectionneurs, Ron et moi, dit soudain Harry.  
- Vu que tu fais partie de l'équipe, il y a de très grandes chances, en effet. railla Tommy.  
  
Ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Sortilèges lorsque la cloche retentit. Ils entrèrent les premiers dans la classe et s'assirent tout en attendant les autres.  
Le professeur Flitwick leur assura qu'il était ravi de les revoir et qu'ils aient tous eu leur BUSE de sortilège.  
Il leur annonça qu'ils étudieraient aujourd'hui le sortilège de l'Illusion noire. Il s'agissait d'un sort dont la formule était facile à prononcer mais qui exigeait une grande concentration mentale (il fallait viser la tête pour réusir).  
Le minuscule professeur Flitwick expliqua que ce sortilège était très pratique lors des duels car si le lanceur du sort se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait envoyer une scène qui semblerait très réelle à celui qui serait victime du sort et qui jeterait la confusion dans son esprit.  
Tant que la victime n'avait pas réussi à vaincre l'Illusion noire, il était paralysé et le lanceur du sort pouvait gagner facilement. Il leur assura que pour résister, il fallait une volonté plus puissante que celle qui permettait de combattre l'Impérium.  
Tous les élèves prirent des notes puis Flitwick demanda à Harry de servir de cobaye pour montrer le sortilège.  
Il lança "Black Illusionaris" sur Harry et un rayon orange jaillit de sa baguette et alla frapper la tête de Harry.  
Ce dernier se tenait maintenant la tête à deux mains et visiblement essayait de résister au sortilège infligé. Le professeur prit la baguette de Harry et prononça "Finite Incantatem".  
Harry reprit ses esprits dès que la formule fut prononçée. Le professeur Flitwick demanda à Tommy de venir essayer de lancer l'Illusion sur Neville.  
Ils s'avançèrent tous les deux pour se placer sur l'estrade. Neville avait un peu peur mais il se détendit dès qu'Harry lui assura que ça irait.  
Tommy leva donc son poing en direction de Neville et étendit l'index, qu'il pointa vers la tête de Neville, et prononça "Black Illusionaris" et un rayon orange jaillit de son doigt pour frapper Neville entre les deux yeux. Celui-ci était dans la même position que Harry précedemment.  
Le professeur libéra Neuville de l'emprise du sortilège et demanda à Tommy :  
- Depuis quand faites-vous de la magie sans baguette Mr Anderson ?  
- Depuis 3 ans. J'arrive à lançer certains sorts comme celui de désarmement ou d'attraction ou de stupéfixion mais je suis obligé d'avoir une baguette pour les sorts qui ne peuvent marcher qu'avec une baguette, les sorts de métamorphose par exemple. lui répondit Tommy.  
- Comment-y êtes-vous arrivé ?  
- En France, quelques sorciers arrivent à lançer des sorts sans baguette. C'est héréditaire. On nait avec ou sans. On peut commençer à l'utiliser dès que l'on a 14 ans mais il y a peu de sort que l'on peut lançer sans baguette.  
- Il en est question dans plusieurs traités de magie mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un en faire. Impressionant.  
  
Tommy se dirigea vers sa place quand la sonnerie retentit, signalant ainsi la fin du cours. Le quatuor se dirigea vers leur cours suivant : le cours de métamorphose.  
Ils entrèrent en silence dans une salle décorée par des photos d'animaux. Tommy se mit avec Ron. Le professeur de métamorphose était la femme qui l'avait accueilli en même temps que les 1ères années. Tommy savait qu'il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall et qu'elle était directrice de la maison des Gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall était une femme un peu agée, à l'air sévère mais compréhensif, semlait-il.  
Elle commença par les féliciter d'avoir réussi leurs BUSES et leur annonça d'emblée le programme qu'ils suivraient durant l'année. Elle leur distribua des cages de souris pour qu'ils utilisent le sortilège de disparition et puisse utiliser le sortilège d'apparition pour la faire réapparaitre. Seule Hermione réussit à faire apparaitre sa souris bien que Tommy ait quasiment fait apparaitre la sienne. Gryffondor récolta quelques points pour leur performance mais en perdirent quand Harry se fit prendre en train de discuter avec Dean au fond de la classe. Ils sortirent de la classe et, en allant vers la Grande Salle pour manger , ils aperçurent une nouvelle affiche sur les panneaux d'affichages plaçée juste à côté de l'annonce pour le recrutement de joueurs pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il s'agissait d'un mot simple qui disait :  
  
Avant les vacances débutera le grand Tournoi de duel de Poudlard.  
Il s'agit d'un tournoi que j'ai pu former grâce au directeur et au minitère de la Magie. Seuls les sixièmes années et les septièmes années pourront participer pour qu'on puisse avoir des duels de qualité. Celui ou celle qui gagnera le tournoi fera gagner 150 points à sa maison et recevra 500 gallions (Le deuxième gagnera 100 points et le troisième gagnera 50 points). Les participants devront s'inscrire pendant mon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
Mr Mason.  
  
Ils allèrent manger puis retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour dormir. Tommy leur indiqua qu'il allait voir son phoenix royal pour le nommer et peut-être lui donner une lettre. Il souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis et se dirigea en direction de la volière quand il tomba sur Peeves. L'esprit frappeur était occupé à remplir d'eau une dizaine de ballons. Peeves n'avait pas vu Tommy et celui-ci espéra pouvoir passer inaperçu en marchant dans l'ombre. Malheureusement pour lui, Peeves entendit un léger bruit et se retourna. Il poussa un cri de joie quand il l'aperçut et empoigna un ballon rempli d'eau. Tommy fit un léger bond sur le côté et dégaina sa baguette magique. Il s'appretait à lançer un sort quand un ballon d'eau lui fonça dessus, il se baissa et le ballon éclata contre le mur. Par malchance, Tommy était tout près du mur et reçut de l'eau sur son dos. Peeves s'éloigna, très content de lui. Tommy le regarda s'éloigner puis éclata de rire. Il ne fallait pas grand chose à Peeves pour laisser ses "victimes" tranquilles. Il s'appliqua un sort de Séchage et reprit sa route. La volière était remplie de hibou et de chouettes qui somnolaient pour la plupart. Son phoenix royal était installé dans un coin sur un perchoir avec un plateau en dessous pour permettre au phoenix de renaitre de ses cendres. Le majestueux oiseau se redressa à l'approche de son maitre et se laissa caresser.  
"Comment est-ce que je vais t'appeler ? ... Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Ardent. Ca te plait ?"  
L'oiseau ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête. Tommy prit ça pour un oui et lui annonça que désormais il s'appelerait Ardent. L'oiseau étendit ses ailes et chanta. Le chant était magnifique et Tommy prit la décision d'écrire une lettre à ses parents. Il s'assit à une table, prit du papier et une plume et commença à écrire :  
  
Cher papa et maman,  
comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tout se passe bien au travail et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas. L'oiseau qui vous apportera cette lettre est un phoenix royal qui m'a adopté en cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il s'appelle Ardent.  
Je voulais vous informer que tout se passe bien à poudlard, les cours sont intéressants (hormis ceux d'histoire de la magie qui sont très ennuyeux). Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de mes amis en France ?  
Je vous laisse.  
  
Tommy  
  
Il reprit le chemin des dortoirs de Gryffondor et s'aperçut qu'il était resté longtemps dans la volière vu que personne n'était dans la salle commune et que tout le monde dans son dortoir dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il se mit en pyjama et se mit dans son lit. il ne tarda pas à trouver la voie du sommeil.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je me suis inspiré de "l'illusion du phoenix" pour créer un sort intéressant.  
Je tiens à préciser que ma fiction n'est nullement une replique de celle de lemarzoule (Harry Potter et le cercle du pentacle) donc pour les idées communes, il ne s'agit que d'un hasard.  
Je tiens aussi à dire que les journées se composent de deux cours principaux et quelques cours secondaires dont je ne parlerais pas ou peu. Je vais sans doute arrêter de mettre qu'à la fin de la journée ils mangent, font leurs devoirs et vont se coucher parce qu'à la fin c'est soulant et je pense que cela vient à l'esprit de tout le monde.


End file.
